New hope KOTOR fic
by hypern
Summary: How a few people can change the destiny of a whole galaxy


BURING LOVE PART ONE  
  
In the distance the object is blurred by reality but up close the object is clear as the light of day, why does this happen, who knows. Right now the republic sends its best team of people to find the star forge, to find the maps on each planet, but there is also someone who is with them, always there to help but is this so called Jedi master, a true refection of the Jedi or is that person hiding something that could change the galaxy, only the oceans of the Jedi knowledge and patience will tell.  
  
Above the republic world of Corcusant, a ship is heading towards its target, on that hip the sun shines on it as though it is a jewel in the light sky of the world, the ship should be called the jewel hawk but as we all know the real name for the ship is the ebon hawk  
  
Aboard the ship a pilot sits in on his chair thinking, why have things turned out this way, if only they knew what is coming, they want .......  
  
"Carth, are you there" waving her hand in his face  
  
Carth suddenly jumped out of his seat "What ...... oh Skye I didn't know it was you, I am all ears beautiful"  
  
"Always up for a fight, aren't you Carth" Walking towards him as though she had that look of seduction in her eye.  
  
Carth can't believe what is happening, before he knows it, he is walking towards her, holds her in his arms, and looks into her face, pulling her hair back. "You always have my attention beautiful. You look great, I mean....ehh, does it matter, I love you, that all that matters right now"  
  
Moving towards her face, Carth can see the love in her eyes, then with a sudden outburst "Carth before you kiss me, can you.. do it slowly"  
  
Carth puts his finger on Skye's lips, "I know, now be quiet and let's just enjoy this moment, damit. Carth suddenly pulls her into a long and beautiful kiss, it seems like bliss.  
  
A sudden bang on the wall, their little moment of intimacy is shattered as a man walks into the room, long robes, fairly tall in height. "What do you think you are doing Skye, what did we say no schoming on the ship, what am I a bloody tape recorder."  
  
The eyes that darkened towards Skye, put her off, with a speed of a light Carth put himself between Skye and the man, with another movement Skye moves sideways and moves to the left of Carth. "Master Winso or master isiak, leave her alone, stop going at her, you may have your snot nosed position but it gives you no reason to be shouting at Skye."  
  
The master looks at them "You may be able to be with her but I am the one who is in charge here, I could break you apart but because of Skye I will need to think about what just happened. I will be back soon; I just don't know what to say. Remember, one thing though if Skye comes to harm I will seriously hurt you" With a sudden step in the master stride, he walks out with a smile.  
  
Waiting for him to disappear Carth laughs "Yes sir, you incompetent man" with Carth laughing, then stopping and looking into Skye's eyes  
  
Now where were we, I was about to love you, Carth holds her with his arms and bends his heads and kisses her with all the love in his heart. Skye deepens the kiss on her lips.  
  
The console lights up suddenly, Carth pull away from the kiss, "Why are people always trying to interrupt me". Trying to look into Skye's eyes and telling that they would have to wait, Skye nods gives a quick kiss and a hug and darts out of the pilot's cabin  
  
With a sigh, Carth puts up the comm., tells them his intentions, and prepares for landing.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER INSIDE THE JEDI COUNCIL'S CHAMBER...  
  
We meet again Skye. With master Vander greeting them,. Skye wonders why the council brought them here.  
  
The next few minutes Skye is told about the escalating situation with a race calling themselves the federation alliance and their capital called earth. The mater was with them, from that point on the master knew that his home world would be conquered by the republic, could he warn them or will they become part of the republic.  
  
With a sigh the master wanted to know what would b the plan, answering with the question "Will this result in the Jedi backing the republic" The memories came back to the master, of how Nepal was found, and visions of earth becoming a powerful republic world.  
  
"What do you see master isiak, don't worry the force is not set the destiny of that world." Who knows what will happen only the actions of people will decide what happens.  
  
TBC 


End file.
